In conventional systems, users may access media content from a plurality of sources. In some cases, media content from a particular source or of a particular type may not be appropriate for all viewers. For example, media content featuring violence may not be appropriate for children under a particular age. To prevent viewers from viewing objectionable content, many media systems include parental control features. Such parental control features often allow a user (e.g., a parent of a child) to block media content based on one or more criteria (e.g., a source of the media content, a content rating of the media content, etc.). While such systems are helpful in blocking media content of a particular type, such systems do not allow for the flexibility needed to differentiate content in a dynamic, individualized manner, nor do such systems allow for limiting a viewer's expose to media content to a predetermined length of time (e.g., two hours a week).